List of goofs in Clarence episodes
The following page is a list of goofs, mistakes, and 'animation errors '''in the series [[Clarence (series)|''Clarence]]. NOTE: There is a difference between a goof (a mistake made by the show's writers/producers) and an intentional gag shot (a mistake made by a character, or as a joke or reference). Episodes Pilot * The colors of Debbie's shirt, hair, and shoes change right before Clarence hands out his custom invitations. Fun Dungeon Face Off * When Clarence finishes eating his food, there is a large ring of ketchup around his mouth. Shortly later, when he and Sumo enter the Fun Dungeon, the ketchup ring suddenly disappears. An error similar to this appears in "Plane Excited". * When Clarence takes off his shoes before going into the Fun Dungeon and swaps them with a girl's pink pair of shoes, he puts them in the top-right corner. Later on, when the little girl is seen sobbing after learning that her shoes were stolen, his shoes appear to be in the cubby on the right. A few minutes later, when the janitor is buffing the floor, his shoes are now in the middle cubby. Money Broom Wizard * When Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo, look for their prizes at the prize counter, Clarence's shoes are briefly light blue instead of dark blue. Clarence's Millions * Ms. Baker took Clarence's 2nd buddy star away, but later on, it appears to still be placed. * Ms. Baker gives Sumo negative 5, later on, it changes to negative 4. * The kid with the Tappy Cards is labeled as "Naked Kid". * Belson is listed as Belosn in the credits. Jeff's New Toy * When Sumo asks why the robots aren't fighting, the truck on his shirt disappears. Dinner Party * When Chad and the kids fell from the attic they fell into the dining room on the first floor. That would not be possible because Breehn's house was shown to have a second floor. Honk * After the Honk Song, while Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are talking, Gilben appears twice in the hallway. Zoo * Part of Ms. Baker's robe briefly turns into skin-color for a single frame. * Kennan has Percy's skin and shirt for a brief moment. Puddle Eyes * Clarence's clothes used to be muddy, but when he's in the school building, his clothes are clean. Dream Boat * While the boys in the detention class laugh at Mr. Reese, Nathan's skin color is the same as Sumo. Slumber Party * Kimby was going to invite Darlie to the slumber party, but Courtlin said she threw up in the gym and had to go home. However, Darlie is seen in the classroom, looking fine. Average Jeff * There is an error where Julien has Sumo's skin color and shirt for a brief moment. * Breehn was one of the only boys to be in the quill group, however, he was seen with the crayons near the end of the episode. ** The same thing happened with Heida, she was one of the only girls to be in the crayon group, but she was later seen with the quills. Lizard Day Afternoon * When Jeff breaks the gaming system, Belson loses the glove and boot for one scene, then reappears on him the next scene. * At the beginning of the episode, Clarence and Sumo sit down on the sidewalk and pick some food off and consume it. At the next scene after Jeff said about Belson's new game system, Clarence and Sumo have a mess around their mouths. But at the next scene, the mess disappeared. The possibility is Clarence and Sumo might wipe it off when they are off-screen. Also, the mess magically appeared when it did not even show Sumo eating ketchup. * When the screen zooms out and shows the environment at the beginning, Sumo was sitting on the sidewalk beside Clarence's right side. But then Sumo mysteriously appeared to be walking of Jeff's left side. Belson's Sleepover * When Belson shows the Acedia, Memo's shirt has a different color. * When Belson's mom is cooking dinner for the boys, her right hand only has 4 fingers. * Jeff's nose dissappears for one frame. Too Gross For Comfort * In the Dud Egg scene, The first time the goo covers all of Clarence's face, but the second time it only goes in his mouth. Rough Riders Elementary * In title card the credits, Zeus Cervas's name is mispelled as "Zues Cervas". Nothing Ventured * When Clarence says "Wow, that's beautiful, looks like a trash angel" his hair color changed to a darker blond. Suspended * One of Sumo's older brothers is an infant instead of a teenager. * When the class evacuates the school building after the alarm sounds, Debbies's skirt is missing. Chimney *In the well Jeff (on the bottom), Clarence (above Jeff), and Sumo (above Clarence) fell down in, the dog they found was sent to get help. But instead, Chimney (the dog) brought a bunch of sticks to them as a way to "help". When the boys are seen again in the well, now surrounded by sticks, Sumo and Clarence switched spots. Sumo was now below Clarence. Given that Clarence's size is much to big and bent in a weird position, he couldn't have moved. Straight Illin * In the scene where Clarence has a spoon on his head and Jeff laughs, the back area's top color changes to light blue. Hoofin' It * Jeff's tongue turns white when he turns his head when he looks at the farm. Detention *When children open the "secret cabinet" for the first time, it is seen that there is a hand under it, but later it is no longer there. Chalmers Santiago * When Clarence takes things out of the box that Mary gives him and then he starts playing the console, there were not many objects on the floor, but after he stops playing, there are many more objects on the floor than before. The Big Petey Pizza Problem * Amy Shtuzger's pants change to blue. * The number of candles in the cakes is changes from one scene to another. Balance * When Clarence wants Balance to sit with him in the Cafeteria, his green beans turn yellow for a brief second. * After Percy finishes his avocado presentation, Ms. Baker says that "Darcy" is up next. However, there is no one with that name in Ms. Baker's class. This is probably a mistake and she was most likely referring to Darlie. The Interrogation * The signatures of Jeff, Chelsea, Belson, Clarence, and Percy in the meatball sauce change consistently. Plane Excited * When Clarence comes out of the plane carrier, his shirt is a darker shade of green. * After Clarence eats the bag of Cheezos, there is a cheese ring around his mouth. Just when he begins the countdown, however, the cheese ring disappears. Game Show * During the game show, there are a few shots where Breehn's eyes are black instead of light blue.